


Blizzard

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F, Friendship/Love, Power Outage, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: The two ladies are stuck at Elias Clarke due to a Blizzard.... Set after Paris but Andy stayed.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 216





	Blizzard

**The Blizzard**

"Andrea, make sure Roy is outside waiting when I leave in ten minutes. I expect the book no later than eight." Miranda stated.

Andy nodded and went back to her desk and sent Roy a message. It was Christmas eve and Andy looked forward to having three days off. She couldn't go home for Christmas since flights were too expensive. She was just glad she could afford her rent, plus her parents were still somewhat salty about her break up with Nate.

She'd decided she would just curl up on the couch and watch TV or get lost in a really good book. It had certainly been a while since she found the time to read, especially since working for Miranda. It was nearly impossible to do so since she was always busy, which, in a way, was good, because she also didn't have time to think about her beautiful boss. It was enough she had to see her every day in one sexy outfit after another.

When she sent a message to the art department, they confirmed that they would be on time with the book and Andy's happiness grew at the thought of getting home at a reasonable time.

Miranda came out of her office and she jumped up and got her, her coat and purse. "Here let me help you," Andy said smiling at the editor. She handed her the purse and brushed her fingers slightly. The younger woman blushed. "Merry Christmas to you and the girls, Miranda."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to let them know once they get home from their father's tomorrow night. It's going to be my first Christmas morning without them." Miranda breathed.

Andy saw the brief sadness in Miranda's eyes but watched as the older woman made sure she didn't let her guard down entirely. "Well, I'm glad they will be with you tomorrow night. Get home safe, the snow's gotten pretty bad over the last few hours."

"I will. Make sure you use a company car so you won't freeze out there when you bring the book, Andrea." Miranda offered. And merry Christmas to you, too."

"Thank you." Andy knew she sounded like a lovesick fool and no doubt looked like one too. She stared longingly after Miranda when she stalked towards the elevators.

Andy finished up her day and made sure she turned off every computer since there would be no one at Runway over the following days, including the upcoming weekend after Christmas. She stepped into the little kitchen area and cleaned up the rest of the dishes. She left some chocolates for the cleaning staff with a little card. As Andy moved to sit back down, she saw Miranda standing in the outer office like a ghost.

"Miranda…What…Are you alright?" Andy stammered.

Don't ask Miranda anything.

_ Well done Andy. _ She thought to herself.

"Where is Roy?" Miranda hissed through gritted teeth.

Andy hurried to get her phone and checked it. She saw she'd received several messages from Roy. She called him right away ignoring Miranda. "Roy, thank god. Are you alright? Do you need me to come?" Andy asked, her eyes were filling up with tears.

Miranda's expression changed from glare to worried in a second and she walked over to Andrea. She grabbed the phone and put the speaker on. "Roy, where are you?" She asked.

Roy started to explain. "Ma'am, I apologise greatly. I was involved in a car crash close to Elias Clarke. The roads became so icy that at least nine cars crashed into each other."

"Roy, I don't need your apologies, it wasn't your fault. Are you hurt? Do you need medical help?" Miranda asked closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I only bumped my head but I'm fine otherwise." Roy stalled for a moment before continuing. "Nobody will be able to come and get you as the roads are too dangerous. They're advising everyone to stay somewhere warm and inside. I'm so sorry, Ms Priestly."

Andy was relieved Roy wasn't hurt badly and sighed. "Thank God you're alright. Are you warm Roy?" She asked.

"Yes, there's a Starbucks and they wanted to close down for Christmas Eve, but since they couldn't go anywhere, they opened up for all of us involved. Even the police are in here with us. Please don't go outside right now and use the subway. It's far too cold and dangerous." Roy's voice held concern.

"I'm glad you're warm. Roy makes sure everyone, including the staff, gets something warm to drink and something to eat on my account. I'll send you the information. Should I inform your wife?" Miranda asked, taking off her coat and setting her purse down on Andy's desk, accepting the fact it would be a long night.

"Thank you, Miranda, that's very generous. And no, I will call her right after this. But thank you. Please make sure you and Ms Andy stay inside." Roy advised again.

"Of course. Thank you, Roy. Keep us updated. If you need anything call me." Andy said as she heard Miranda's phone go off as well.

"Okay, bye for now," Roy said.

Miranda waved and took the call on her cell walking into the office. "Hello, Bobbsey's. No, I'm fine. I'm at the office and I can't go home due to the bad weather, but we have everything we need here...No, I'm not alone, Cassidy. Andrea is here, Caroline."

Andy heard her boss being all fluffy and cute with her children on the phone as Marc arrived with the book. "Here you go. All done." He saw Miranda. "Oh, I see the boss is still here should I…." Marc gestured towards the elevator.

"Nah, we can't go home. The roads are too icy and everyone is advised to stay inside. Her driver's been in an accident." Andy explained as she took the book.

"Oh no, Roy? Is he okay?" Marc asked concerned. "He's a good man."

"He's fine or so he claimed. He bumped his head, but he's warm and safe, and that's all that matters." Andy said.

"Good, I'm glad. I will go and see my wife. She probably knows more since she works on the reception desk downstairs." Marc grinned.

"Alright. Let us know if there is any progress weather-wise." Andy smiled.

"You got it, Andy," Marc said before leaving to talk to his wife.

When Andy looked for Miranda, she saw her sitting at her desk still talking to her girls. She always loved it when Miranda talked with them. She looked so gentle and always had a smile on her face while speaking to them. Andy decided to go back to the kitchen and make them some coffee. She looked through the cupboards and also found some cookies. So, she prepared a little snack while the coffee was brewing. Stepping into Miranda's office, she set down a cup of coffee, the little plate with peanut butter cookies and the book.

Miranda smiled at her assistant and gave her a nod as she mouthed a 'thank you' towards her. "...Alright Bobbsey's, I'll text you once I'm home or I have any news. I love you too. Goodnight, my angels."

Andy was on her way out when Miranda ended the call with her children. She immediately took the time and worked on the book. If she was trapped at work, she would use that time wisely. It would only take an hour or two at the most. And since it was the mock-up for February already, she wasn't in a hurry. but she'd finish it and leave it at the office, which would give her time with her Bobbsey's without her work hanging over their heads.

Andy sat back at her desk and contemplated what she could do now. The schedule was done. The emails were answered and Miranda was satisfied. Work-wise. Andy smiled at her thoughts about satisfying her boss in other ways. She nibbled on her pen and chuckled dreamily.

"Something funny?" Miranda asked suddenly standing right in front of her.

"Jesus Christ…" Andy breathed when she realised, she'd been lost in her daydream for Miranda to have snuck up and scared the heck out of her.

"Miranda will do just fine, Andrea," Miranda smirked at her blushing assistant.

Andy pushed herself back from the desk and stood. "Miranda, I apologise I was daydreaming. Can I do you? I mean…shit…what can I do for you?" She asked blushing even more. If that was even possible.

"You clearly need those days off Andrea." Miranda's lips twitched. "Email that page to Nigel and tell him he needs to Photoshop the photos some more or we'll have to redo the shoot," She stated, handing Andy a layout page from the mock-up of Runway.

"Of course, Miranda. I'll do it right away. I apologise again." Andy said nervously getting to work and scanning the page to send it straight to Nigel.

"It's quite alright, Andrea," Miranda said.

Andy was a bit shocked to hear such understanding words from her boss.

**xxx**

"Excuse me, Miranda, I have news regarding Roy," Andy said leaning against the doorway of Miranda's office looking at her in the dim light with her glasses on. She looked so fragile at that moment.

"Well?" Miranda said impatiently.

"Uhm, he said it's stopped snowing. And once the subways will be working again, they can go home." Andy admitted.

"That's..." Miranda wanted to answer when the lights flickered. Suddenly everything went pitch black. "Alright…Now...don't panic. Andrea?" She said calmly. She could hear Andy breathing heavily but her eyes needed a few moments to adjust to the darkness. Finally, she stood and moved around her desk carefully. She walked towards her door where Andy had stood last. She tried to reach out for Andy but her hands grasped at thin air. Holding her hand out she felt the doorway but no Andy. "Andrea, where are you? This is not funny." Miranda heard the whimper coming from below her. She slid her hands down and found Andy sitting on the floor. She sat next to her. "It's alright, Andrea. I'm here. You're not alone. The power will be back on in no time. I'm sure." Miranda tried desperately to reassure the younger woman. She sat closer and grasped her hands.

"I'm scared, Miranda...don’t leave me," Andy whispered brokenly.

Miranda heard the tears in Andy's voice. "I won't leave, Andrea. We are in this together. I won't leave you in the dark. Don't worry, Andrea. I'm here, darling." Miranda reassured as she put her arm around Andy's shoulder and pulled her close. But in reality, she was scared too. It slowly sank in that they were trapped in Elias Clark, during a blizzard and now the power was out. She took a deep calming breath.

"I'm so sorry Miranda, I know nothing bad will happen but I just can't help it. I get anxious in the dark." Andy tried to explain and her breathing was getting faster and faster.

"Now, Andrea, none of that. Breathe with me alright? In and slowly out. And again. In and out." Andy repeated the breathing technique a couple of times and it calmed both women down. With one arm draped over Andy's shoulder, Miranda held Andy's hand in her free one so she felt she wasn't alone. Even though she was sitting next to her on the floor.

"Thank you, Miranda," Andy whispered once she'd calmed down enough to speak. She laid her head on Miranda's shoulders and closed her eyes. Miranda's scent relaxed her and she smiled. Being so close to the woman was always something she loved and enjoyed. Of course, she'd never had her head on Miranda until that point, but that didn't matter.

"It's alright. I did not know you were afraid of the dark, Andrea. Why is that?" Miranda asked.

"I've been scared since I was a child. Even now, I sleep with a little light on if I'm alone. I think it's because I was left alone during a thunderstorm and the power went out. I didn't know what to do and just panicked until my parents came home." Andy explained.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Miranda said caressing the young woman's shoulder and hand. Suddenly, the lights flickered and the power came back on.

"Oh, thank God," Andy said pulling back from Miranda like she'd been burned. She stood and offered Miranda a hand which she took to get up from the cold floor.

Andy couldn't help herself. Once both women stood and looked at each other in the light, Andy threw her arms around Miranda and hugged her fiercely. "Thank you again."

Miranda put her hands around Andy's waist since she felt the young woman wouldn't let go of her anytime soon if she didn't reciprocate the embrace. "It's quite alright, Andrea. You would have done the same for me, I'm sure." She said.

Andy gave her another squeeze and then released the woman when her cell went off. "Once again, I apologise, Miranda. I am just so relieved," Andy admitted shyly as she realised what she'd done. She picked up her phone and saw it was Roy. "Hey Roy, what's new out there?" Andy answered sounding almost like her old self. "Well, that's great. Alright. Thanks for the update. Text me when you're home. Yes, thank you I'll let her know. Merry Christmas, Roy." Andy hung up. "Alright, we can go home. The subway is running again." Miranda looked embarrassed and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, is something wrong, Miranda?"

"I've never taken the subway. I wouldn't know how to…." Miranda stalled and locked her lips."...Get home."

Andy packed up her things and got their coats. "Okay, how about this? We will go to my apartment and stay there. Roy said he'd pick you up from anywhere you want tomorrow once the roads are clear. The cars will be towed and he will get a replacement car until yours is fixed." Andy saw how Miranda was thinking through every option. "Come on, it'll be fun. My apartment isn't that far away and we wouldn't have to be outside for as long. You would get my bed and I promise it'll be way comfier than the couch in your office." Andy said chuckling. "And one day, when it's less cold, I can show you how to get home on the subway." Andy winked at her.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Andy and put on her coat. "I will not ride the subway if I don't have to. But yes, I will stay at your apartment tonight. But I refuse to sit or touch anything on the subway." Miranda said snobbily.

"Well, you can sit on my lap or hold on to me?" Andy said flirting with the older woman.

"Come along, Andrea. We have been at work long enough," Miranda said stalking towards the Elevator. She tried to be faster than Andy so the younger woman wouldn't see how much she was blushing from her last suggestion.

Andy led Miranda out of the building and they were both shocked at how white New York looked. The streets were quiet, which was scary for the big Apple. She led the way and they descended the stairs to the subway station.

Andy checked the sign and saw that the next train would be there in four minutes. She sighed in relief. "Great, we won't have long to wait."

Miranda felt uncomfortable and stood close to Andy. She looked down for her hand and grabbed it.

"Nothing will happen, Miranda. I'll take care of you. I promise," Andy whispered in her ear.

Miranda sighed, feeling reassured and yet the four minutes felt like an eternity. The train finally arrived and Andy stepped inside and sat down. Miranda stood awkwardly next to her. She was right when she claimed she wouldn't touch anything, nor did she sit down. Andy knew as soon as the train rolled, she would fall. She stood and held on to one of the poles offering Miranda her hand. At that moment, the train moved and Miranda fell right into Andy's arms. Andy caught her and held on to her. She was glad not a lot of people were on the subway with them. "Woah, I gotcha," Andy said and made sure she held them both steady.

Miranda looked up at her and the compassion radiating in Andy's eyes shocked the editor and she knew it was now or never. Miranda slid her hands around Andy's neck. "I will kiss you now if that's okay?" She whispered, her mouth hovering over Andy's lips.

Andy didn't answer but leaned in the rest of the way to snare the editor's lips in a heartfelt kiss. They both moaned into the kiss which was unexpected but romantic and wonderful for both women. It was everything they ever dreamed of. Miranda was in seventh heaven and so was Andy.

"Your lips are so soft Andrea," Miranda mumbled between kisses.

"Shut up and keep kissing me," Andy whispered.

They made out for the entire ride until Andy heard that the next stop would be theirs and broke the kiss. "We have to get off now," She whispered against Miranda's lips.

"Suddenly I don't mind riding the subway. We should do this more often." Miranda chuckled.

"If every ride could be spent with such a beautiful company, kissing her, I wouldn't mind either," Andy replied. The doors eased open and Andy led them outside and up on the street in no time. "It's just a little walk over to that big apartment building and we've made it," She said as Miranda put her arm through hers and they fought the elements. It was still windy and slippery.

They finally made it into the building and up to Andy's apartment. Andy opened the door and Miranda was greeted by a very cute little apartment which was decorated rather tastefully. As she stepped inside, she realised it smelled like gingerbread and cinnamon. Miranda closed her eyes and let the smell sink in as she inhaled the scent deeply. "Mm, it smells wonderful."

"Oh yes, that's my scented candles. It's amazing how long you can smell the flavour of them." Andy took off her coat and wet shoes and helped Miranda with hers. She hurried into another room which seemed to be the bedroom. Once she came outside, she smiled at Miranda but noticed her shivering. She was cold. "I'm drawing you a bath Miranda. You need to warm up. I know I don't own any designer clothes but I prepared some flannel PJs. I've only worn them once."

Miranda smiled at her. "You don't need to do all that, Andrea," She said as she rubbed her hands over her arms to warm herself up.

Andy took her hands and led her to the bathroom. "I don't want to hear a word about it. You'll get into that tub and get warm now. And once you're done, we'll eat something warm." She advised bossily. "You took care of me when I freaked out in the dark. Now it's time I return the favour and take care of you." She stated.

Miranda turned in her arms and stood on her tiptoes to give Andy a soft peck on her cheek.

Andy blushed and put in some bath oils for Miranda before she left.

Moving through the apartment, she lit some candles and checked her fridge. There wasn't much in it but she knew she had some chicken soup. She'd heat it as it would be enough to get warm. Suddenly she heard a loud noise from the bathroom. She jumped and went inside in one swift move. Miranda was lying gracefully in her tub. The water just on the swell of her breasts, her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, resting on the side next to the faucet. Andy opened and closed her mouth as in trying to say something.

"Are you enjoying the view, darling?" Miranda asked while she squeezed the excess water from the washcloth she was holding.

"I...sorry, I heard a bang and thought you'd fallen...I...wow...You're hot." Andy stuttered

Miranda chuckled. She loved the effect this had on Andy. "Do I make you nervous, Andrea?" She asked in her most sultry voice.

"Constantly," Andy uttered and left the room quickly. She heard Miranda chuckle. Shaking herself out of her dreamy state, she continued to prepare the soup. The fact that she'd kissed and seen Miranda almost naked, in such an erotic display, slowly settled in. She smiled absentmindedly and thought about how long she'd longed for Miranda. Andy turned on the TV and sat down with a cup of tea.

"Andrea?" Miranda called.

Andy got up to help the editor. "Yes, do you need anything?" She asked sticking her head inside the bathroom carefully.

Miranda pulled her inside the warm room. She was wearing Andy's robe and looked utterly adorable in it. "Yes. You." She said kissing her. Andy returned the kisses right away and Miranda felt how cold Andy still was and pulled back. "You shall go take a shower, right now. You're so cold. If I had known I would have pulled you into the tub with me." Miranda smirked as she unbuttoned Andy's blouse and watched the woman blush. "Now go ahead while I dry my hair. I promise I won't look." Miranda winked as she turned around and started to blow dry her hair.

Andy got rid of her clothes and stopped when she let her bra slide down her arms. She looked in the mirror and caught Miranda's stare. Her mouth hung open and she bit her lower lip. "I thought you said you wouldn't look," Andy inquired sheepishly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Andrea. How can I not look at you? You are so beautiful." Miranda told her.

Andy blushed and realised how hard her nipples were. Due to her being horny as fuck and maybe also a little cold. She jumped under the shower and was grateful for the warm water that sprayed over her body. She slid her soapy hands over herself and heard a moan.

"My God, Andrea, you're so sexy." Andy opened her eyes slowly and saw how hot and bothered Miranda was.

Rinsing her body off and stopped the spray before she got out and dried herself off, all under Miranda's watchful gaze. It was the most delicious torture she'd ever had. Being watched so intently by the woman she secretly loved and admired so much was such a major turn on. "You know," Andy began once her towel was wrapped around her. "You've seen me naked now but I didn't see you since the bubbles covered your beautiful body up in the tub. I don't think that's very fair," Andy said faking innocence.

"Oh, is that so? Poor Andrea..." Miranda drawled as she pulled open the robe and let it fall on the floor.

Andy most certainly didn't expect Miranda to do that and was shocked for a moment. She let her eyes travel over the editor's perfect body. Her alabaster skin looked so soft and her breasts were just perfect. Her pussy was shaved so she saw everything. Andy's eyes trailed down and back up slowly taking in every inch of Miranda's sexy body. 

"Fuck…" Andy whispered and dropped her towel too.

Miranda decided to close the distance between them. Her fingertips slid gracefully over Andy's hips while the other tangled in Andy's hair, pulling her closer. "That can be arranged, if you want," Miranda whispered seductively.

Andy snapped. She grabbed Miranda and pulled her close before lifting her easily. She was stunned when Miranda automatically slid her legs around her waist. As their naked bodies touched for the first time, they both moaned and Andy bent her head to kiss Miranda as she carried her into the bedroom. "You're so sexy, Miranda. How is it that one woman can be so fucking hot?" Andy asked as she threw Miranda down on to her bed, following quickly and ravishing her mouth and body.

Miranda was enjoying every second of it. It had been months since someone had touched her. But no one had ever touched her like this. Suddenly Miranda was the one begging. "Fuck me, Andrea, fuck me hard," She pleaded.

Andy happily obeyed and devoured her body as she slid down towards Miranda's pussy. She instantly took her into her mouth and sucked and licked the life out of her. "Your wish is my command," Andy said between licks and kisses.

Miranda moaned loudly. "Can you...Inside...Please..." Miranda was delirious with desire. She was so close.

Andy was close as well. She straddled Miranda's thigh before slipping in one finger into her hot core. When she felt how tight and wet Miranda was, she knew it wasn't nearly enough. Andy added two more fingers and jerked her hips, rubbing her pussy against Miranda's thigh. She threw her head back and moaned at the sensation. She started to pound Miranda's pussy and they were both close, she couldn't hold back.

"You're so fucking beautiful...I'm coming...oh fuck." Andy’s orgasm washed over her quicker than she thought possible and seeing Andy in the throes of passion and being penetrated so well, Miranda couldn't hold back any longer and came as well. She was surprised how intense her orgasm turned out to be.

They both slowed there lovemaking and Andy crashed next to Miranda totally out of breath. "I'm sorry...I made you...dirty again." Andy said still panting.

Miranda swallowed and smirked. "No, you're not." They both grinned and tried to regain their breath. "I'm not cold anymore," Miranda added.

Andy chuckled and kissed her softly. "This is by far the best Christmas Eve I had so far," Andy stated.

Miranda took her hand and cleared her throat. "You know, I was thinking if you don't have any plans, would you like to accompany me to my home?" Miranda asked.

Andy settled onto her side. "Is that Miranda talks to ask me if I want to spend Christmas with you guys? Because if so, it's a yes." She said sheepishly.

Miranda turned onto her side and slapped Andy's ass playfully before kissing her. "Yes." She admitted.

"I'd love nothing more to spend Christmas with you and your girls. I would be honoured and happy to do so." Andy declared looking deeply into Miranda's blue orbs.

Miranda heard the chime of the clock and smiled, "Merry Christmas, darling," She said finally feeling complete again.

THE END


End file.
